No Room For A Pardon
by awakencordy
Summary: She was his for once. One Shot, Sarkney.


_Hello :)_

_I'm writing my other story, _Breakaway_ too, but I wanted to try my luck on one short story too. Let me remind you that English is not my first language, and this story is kind of different than the usual ones due to it's style. It meant to be this way, and I do hope you like it._

_It's un beta-ed for the moment, but I'll replace it with the beta-ed version too as soon as I can get my hands on my dearest beta, Lisa :)_

_Cheers,_

_Awakencordy._

-------------

**Rating :** R.

**Summary :** She was his for once.

**Disclaimer :** I own nothing related to ALIAS and it's characters. They all belong to JJ and other legal owners. Also I don't own some of the lyrics that I've converted into story of the song _Accidental Babies_ from _Damien Rice_. Who owns it, owns it.

-------------

**No Room For A Pardon**

"Well hello Julian, it's so nice to see you again, how are you holding up?"

"I'm perfectly fine my dear, where is your fiancee?"

"He's gotta be here somewhere, let me find him for you."

"I'm waiting right here."

And a figure walking away, white, long, and thin. Just like everybody else, but much happier of course, since she is the bride.

Wandering around his glances, Julian Sark _knew _she'd be here.

_She's got to be here. _

What was he doing here? That, he didn't know. It had been a long time though, seeing her face, or having a gun pointed to his face, chest, soul, heart.

Always to his heart.

-

_**Kissing her temple, he murmured something not important, his voice was there, and it was enough for her, at least for now, he knew that, and kissing her lips, he pulled her to his chest, then murmured again**_

"**_I don't want you to go."_**

_**Silence.**_

_-_

Emotions were hard to guess, even harder to tell. Everytime they felt something, it had to be buried deep, so they did bury them. Deep inside themselves. Deep inside each other.

They were hard and fast most of the time. Time was stolen, _they were stolen_, and since there were no emotions around, it had to be hard, fast, and blunt. Caring for the other was dangerous, and forbidden.

When they hurt each other, hidden parts of their gardens, there was no room for a pardon. Because no one knew that they hurt the flowers, killed the emotions, smashed the others.

_-_

"**_I'll go, and you know I'll go. I told you this, before all of this, this was just-"_**

"**_I know." _**

_**Looking at his face, she wanted to yell, scream, wanted to tell him about the things that even she didn't know they were existed, but now she was silent, silent as the room, silent as the bed, silent as him.**_

"**_Just one last time."_**

_-_

There she is. Still the same beauty, still the same smile. Wearing a light yellow knee-length dress, holding a wine glass, her hand in the arm of her lover, her prince, her partner, _her_ Vaughn.

It was never him, she was never his.

_Or I was never hers._

Vaughn was changed too, Sark could see it in his eyes, even from this distance. He was more confident, more happy, more everything. He knew he was making her like this.

And it was killing Sark.

_-_

_**Harsh kisses, stolen from each other, fingers everywhere, trailing the curves, lips bruised, but none cared-**_

"**_Faster-"_**

_**Meant faster as he could be. **_

_**Last time, and last times should leave their marks on skins.** _

_-_

While eyeing them, Sark wondered if Vaughn could make her body relax. He was sure that he could give her what she wants to a point, but he wasn't sure of everything. He was wondering if she had ever come together with Vaughn.

_She always came together with me. Never a miss._

Sark knew Vaughn had his dark sides too, but he was wondering if he was really dark enough to see her. Dark enough to see her light.

_-_

_**Pounding on her, skin on skin, covering her, teeth clanched, he found her hand, and in a moment their fingers were entwined, and Sark found her eyes: always big, always honest when they were like this. **_

"**_Last time."_**

_**He murmured. Nodding, she held his hand more stronger, and letting a little bit of her emotions slip, she closed her eyes, and sighed.**_

_-_

She saw him. And now, coming towards him, Sark felt panicked for the first time in years, he hated her effect on him, but here she was, talking to him.

"I didn't think you'd be here, it's a nice surprise."

"Nice, you say."

Nodding a small smile, she said nothing more. He could see easily on the background that Vaughn did see him too, and was walking towards here, always insecure of himself when Sark was around, Sark smirked a little, this was so typical. So old. So normal.

"Sark."

"Mr. Vaughn, what a pleasure. I thought you were dead. Again."

Earning a glance from her, Sark smirked a little, she was still playing, never forgetting the rules, good old agent of hers.

"And I think you'll never die. When do you think you'll die Sark, and let us live happily ever after?"

Looking at Vaughn, Sark didn't reply. Yet, Sydney spoke.

"I think he gave us our little happy ending by leaving the game, didn't you Sark?"

Nodding, he didn't make a sound again. He couldn't. Because he had just seen that their fingers were entwined. Just like he once held hers.

_Just once._

_-_

"**_I so much would want to make you mine. To be able to tell you are mine."_**

_**Hearing this, Sydney pulled their joint hands below, and hands in between them, she looked to his face, speaking slowly, she whispered**_

"**_Just once, just this time, you can say it."_**

_**And he came.**_

_-_

He wondered if she felt like belonging to Vaughn after she gave herself to him, even just for once. She was his for a time, even for once, and Vaughn didn't know it. Would never know it.

_Do you feel like you belong Sydney?_

A question that would never be asked, nor answered.

Then, suddenly, voices are heard, everyone clasping, happiness is all around, glasses are raised, shouts are heard, celebrating a new life, a new home.

Sipping her glass of wine, Sydney smiled, then threw her glass to the floor, breaking it to pieces, causing Vaughn to ask why she did that.

The answer was simple. An answer he knew already.

"To leave the past behind."

How can you leave the past behind when it still blends into now?

**THE END**

19.11.06

_I hope you liked it, please do tell me, so if it was good or has some hope, I can continue to write some other stories too :) _

_Review is a good cookie with no calories, you know. :)_


End file.
